elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Ganondorf Dragmire
|image = Image:26bb15595daff4cd3d9d41f7556dfd36.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Gandy (Lily only) |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Old enough |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Gerudo |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Hylian and Gerudo |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6371 (Deck 7) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Would you hear my desire? |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} is on a boat! 21:15:42 Sparky: 'he is a smarmy bastard. The end.' Canon Every 100 years in Gerudo culture, a man is born and destined to be their king. This man, is Ganondorf. This man became an advisor to the King of Hyrule and quickly garnered a lot of political power. Princess Zelda sensed hostility within him, though he pledged alligence to her father. She sent Link on a quest to gather the three spiritual stones. He was successful and Ganondorf followed the boy into The Temple of Time. Once the Door of Time was opened and Link had pulled out the Master Sword, Ganondorf pushed Link out of the way and entered the Sacred Realm. He laid hands on the complete Triforce. He was expecting to recieve the entire Triforce, but because of his heart was not balanced with power, wisdom, and courage, he was granted the Triforce of Power only, the other two pieces having gone to Link and Zelda. Even without the two pieces, Ganondorf conquered Hyrule with ease and remained it's King for seven years, when Link reappeared as the Hero of Time. After allowing the boy to wander around for a period of time and awaken the six sages, Princess Zelda eventually revealed herself and Ganondorf captured her. He told Link to come and save her as he had every intention of pulling the Triforce pieces from their bodies and rejoining it so he would have complete control over the triforce. Link climbed his tower and the two battled. Ganondorf was defeated, much to his surprise. But he would not die peacefully. He casted one last spell with his final breath in hopes that he would be able to crush Link and Zelda in the rubble of his tower. This effort failed as well. However, Link and Zelda's rejoicing was cut short. Ganondorf rose from the rubble and using the Triforce of Power, transformed into his demonic boar form known now as Ganon. He battled Link once more and was defeated. Zelda, along with the six other sages, sealed him away in the Sacred Realm. Link returned to his childhood and original time and the time line was split. Before most of this could even occur, Link had warned Zelda. It is unknown how much time passed exactly, but it is commonly believed that even though Link had warned Zelda years went by before it was even acted on. Ganondorf began his conquest of Hyrule once more. However, he was stopped and sentenced to death. He was taken into the Gerudo Desert where he was supposed to be executed by the sages. They pierced him with a large blade and it would seem he was beaten. However, in what was described as a divine prank, the Triforce of Power began to glow and he escaped his chains and pulled the blade from his chest with a laugh. After witnessing the murder of one of their own, the remaining Sages opened the portal to the Twilight Realm and banished Ganondorf into it. Upon his arrival, Ganondorf tricked a Twili, Zant, into believing that he was a god and would grant Zant with what he wanted: The Twilight Realm's throne. Ganondorf's power remained dormant in Zant for an unspecified amount of time while he helped Zant orchestrate a coup and overthrow the Twilight Realm's rightful ruler, Midna. More time passed and Ganondorf finally directed Zant back toward Hyrule. In one fell swoop, Hyrule was plunged into Twilight. After climbing up to the mirror chamber in the Arbiter's Grounds, the Sages reveal that Ganondorf is the mastermind behind the events of Twilight Princess. It is during Link's climb to the top of Hyrule Castle and confront him that Ganondorf is pulled onto the Elegante. Elegante 'Deaths: '1 'Warnings: '1 'Punishments: '1 | 2 | 3 Relationships Princess Zelda (OoT); She has been kind to him. Much kinder than the others from their world. And so he is intrigued to say the least. He is trying to figure her out. But recently, she has made him angry and he has been avoiding her. At least until he can stand her presence again. Lily Worth; His biffle. She reminds him of the children he knew from his tribe. So he has become extremely protective of her. You mess with her and you are going to deal with him. Zelda (Twilight Princess); These two have had their ups and downs and their relationship was very volatile for most of Ganondorf's time on the boat. But after a year (and being blown up), Ganondorf finally accepted that he was in love with this princess. Surprisingly enough, she returned his affections. Even though what he feels for Zelda is genuine, she still shouldn't trust him implicitly. Because ulterior motives are definitely there. Link (Wind Waker); Lil kid. Not a threat. Zelda holds him in high regard, so Ganondorf won't hurt him. Much. Kevas; Ganondorf hates him. Will kill him when he gets the chance to make it permanent. Jak; Haet. Totes gonna kill him. Phoenix; Moar Haet. Totes gonna kill him too. Ironhide; SO MUCH HAET. Ganny wants to rip out that spark of his. Ashelin; She's amusing. And surprisingly attractive, considering she's from Jak's world and Ganondorf hates anyone from Jak's world by default. He'd tap that. Don't tell Zelda that though. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Legend of Zelda